Careless Whisper
by Hideki LaShae
Summary: A friendly betrayal... a careless whisper... A momentary break in the search for the jewel shards...


Disclaimer: All InuYasha characters and references belong to their respective owners. The song Careless Whisper belongs to Wham! and the company that recorded it and was used in this story with the best of intentions. Story elements © Hideki LaShae. No money was gained in the writing of this story.

Careless Whisper

By

Hideki LaShae

.

.

Time can never mend the careless whisper of a good friend.

To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind.

There's no comfort in the truth.

Pain is all you'll find.

I'm never gonna dance again.

"Careless Whisper" – Wham!

.

* * *

_The woman, Izayoi, slept peacefully in the shade of a tree filled with sakura blossoms, but her young son couldn't sleep and played instead with a small ball._

_The boy's white, dog-like ears perked up at a sound not too far away, and he turned towards the sound. He looked at the tall grass with the brown tail sticking up out of it. "Who's there?"_

_The tail wagged._

_"I know you're there. I can see your tail!"_

_"Huh?" A head popped up out of the grass._

_The two boys looked at each other, and they both sniffed the air._

_"You're… a dog…"_

_"You're a wolf. Stay away from my mother!"_

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"We're traveling, looking for a place to live."_

_A huge grin spread on the black haired boy's face. "Maybe you can come live on the mountain with my tribe! I'm Kouga!"_

_The white haired boy smiled. "I'm Inuyasha. Do you want to play ball with me?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_The two boys spent the next few hours tossing and kicking the ball back and forth to each other._

_"Kouga!"_

_Kouga missed the ball when he turned towards the sound of the voice. He smiled at the four slightly older boys. "Big brothers! I made a new friend! This is Inuyasha!"_

_"What are you doing here, Kouga?" asked the oldest wolf-demon. He glared at Inuyasha. "That boy is a half-demon!"_

_Kouga blinked in confusion and looked at Inuyasha. "So?"_

_Inuyasha's dog-like ears folded down into his white hair._

_"So we don't play with half-demons. They are abominations!" exclaimed the eldest._

_"Trash!" The youngest boy lifted a rock and tossed it in his hand._

_"Mutt!" exclaimed one of the twins while his brother cried out, "Mongrel!"_

_The boys threw rocks and sticks at Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha yelped and tucked himself into a ball to protect himself, clenching his eyes tightly so as not to see anything._

_"No!"_

_Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked up at the back of his mother standing in between him and the bullies._

_The commotion had woken Izayoi from her nap, and she immediately went to her son's defense. "You will not hurt my son!"_

_"Leave this mountain at once, and take that mutt with you, woman!" exclaimed the eldest wolf, "Kouga, return home at once."_

_"But, big brother!"_

_"Do as you are told!"_

_"Mother?" Inuyasha stood up and took Izayoi's hand._

_"We'll be leaving soon, Inuyasha," said Izayoi, "It seems we are not welcome here either."_

_"You're not welcome anywhere, useless puppy!" exclaimed the wolf twins._

_"Useless puppy," whispered Kouga. He picked up the ball and threw it towards Inuyasha._

_Izayoi caught the ball._

_Kouga walked over to the eldest of the wolves who picked him up, and they all left Izayoi and Inuyasha alone.

* * *

_

Inuyasha woke up with a start and looked all around him. He saw Miroku sleeping on the ground beside the fire, and his ears picked up the sounds of Sango and Shippou bathing together in the hot springs. He looked around for Kagome before remembering that she had returned to her own time for a few days. He settled back down on the tree branch where he slept, and he closed his eyes to return to sleep.

***

Kagome sighed as she started to walk home from school, alone for once since she had to stay behind to complete a make-up test.

"Oh, Kagome! Wait up!"

"Huh?" Kagome turned and smiled at Hojo as he approached on his bicycle. "Hojo! Hi!"

Hojo blushed. "Kagome… I have a question for you…"

"And I have an answer… What's the question?"

"There's a dance… at the community center on Friday night… would you like to go with me?" asked Hojo running his hand through his hair bashfully.

"Well…" Kagome bit her lip as she thought, 'I was supposed to go back to the Feudal Era on Friday so we can continue searching for jewel shards…' Then a memory flashed within her mind of the argument she had with Inuyasha before she returned to go to school. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Of course. I'd love to go with you, Hojo!"

"Great! I'll… um… come pick you up on Friday… It starts at seven. We could get something to eat first!" suggested Hojo.

Kagome nodded. "All right. That sounds nice…"

"Okay, five-thirty then?"

"Sure."

"See you then! I'll be looking forward to seeing you wearing your best dress!" Hojo rode off on his bicycle as Kagome continued home.

***

Kagome wore a beautiful, halter-topped dress when Hojo appeared, wearing a crisp black suit, at the door holding a bouquet of wildflowers. "Oh, Hojo! They're beautiful!"

Hojo blushed as he looked over Kagome's attire. "You look beautiful, Kagome… I hope those flowers are okay with your allergies. I wasn't sure what all flowers you were allergic to."

"The flowers are fine! I'm not allergic to any of them!" Kagome smiled. 'Grandpa has got to start telling better lies about why I've been missing so much school! Why can't he just tell the school I have cancer or something?'

"Well that's good!" exclaimed Hojo, "Are you ready to go? It's a bit chilly out…"

"I need to grab my sweater," said Kagome turning back into the house, "and I really should put these flowers in water. Would you like to come in for a moment?"

"Sure…" Hojo walked into the house while Kagome ran into the kitchen with the flowers.

"Mom, where did we put the vase?"

"It's above the refrigerator, Kagome dear!"

"Thanks, Mom!"

Hojo looked around the small living room. He saw the young boy come downstairs. "Oh, you must be Kagome's little brother… Sota, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah. And you must be the wanna-be boyfriend," said Sota crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Hojo, "Don't do anything stupid, okay. She's my only sister, and I certainly don't want to have to deal with her being knocked up, okay?"

Hojo turned crimson.

Kagome stepped out of the kitchen wearing a knitted sweater. "Okay, Hojo. I'm ready!"

"Is that sweater warm enough?" asked Hojo, "We don't want you catching pneumonia again!"

Sota shook his head and wandered into the kitchen mumbling, "_**To the heart and mind, ignorance is kind.**_"

"Yes. It's plenty warm," said Kagome pushing Hojo out of the house, "Now let's go! We wanted to have dinner before going to the dance!"

"That's right! I know this nice restaurant where we could get a healthful meal." Hojo glanced at Kagome as they walked away from the Higurashi Shrine. "Kagome, do you think I could…?"

"Huh?"

"CanIholdyourhand?" asked Hojo quickly.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Can. I. Hold. Your. Hand?" asked Hojo pronouncing everything as slowly as he could considering how nervous he was.

Kagome blushed, and instead of answering, she took Hojo's hand in hers.

Hojo relaxed.

Kagome and Hojo made it to the restaurant and had a quick meal of fruits and vegetables before they went to the community center to dance.

"Would you like to dance, Kagome?"

"That's what we came here for!" exclaimed Kagome pulling Hojo out onto the dance floor.

Hojo wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and pulled her close to him as they danced. "Oh, Kagome! I have dreamed of dancing like this with you!"

"Hojo…"

"I think I love you, Kagome," whispered Hojo.

Kagome's eyes widened, and she gasped.

***

"Good night, Kagome…" Hojo leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss to Kagome's lips. He blushed. "Sleep well…"

"Sleep well, Hojo. Good night." Kagome watched Hojo get on his bicycle and ride away before she headed inside.

"Did you enjoy your date, Kagome?" asked Kagome's mother.

"It was very nice, but now I'm exhausted!" exclaimed Kagome, "It's not easy dancing all night!"

"I'll run a bath for you, dear."

"Thanks, Mom! You're the best!"

Kagome's mother heads upstairs to start the bathwater.

Kagome headed up to her room. She kicked off her shoes and collapsed onto her bed. "Ugh. _**I'm never gonna dance again!**_ My feet are so sore!"

"Kagome! The bath is ready!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Kagome got up from bed and gathered clean clothes to change into before heading off to take a bath.

***

"Kagome's back!" exclaimed Shippou running to Kagome's side as she carried her heavy backpack up to the group. He hugged Kagome. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Shippou!"

"It's about time you got here!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "We need to find the jewel shards, or have you forgotten?"

"And here I thought you might have missed me!" exclaimed Kagome angrily, "Sit, Inuyasha!"

The magical enchantment on the prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck forced his body to slam into the ground forcefully.

"Is anything the matter, Kagome?" asked Miroku.

Kagome sighed. "It's nothing."

"Oh, really?"

"Where's Sango?"

"Sango has been stocking up on supplies for us. I believe she's at the market now with Kirara," said Miroku, "She should be back any time now."

"We can leave once she returns," said Kagome.

"Did you bring me any ninja food?" asked Shippou.

"I did bring some candy. Do you want some?" Kagome set her backpack down and opened it to pull out a bag of peppermints.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Shippou taking one of the candies from Kagome and popping it in his mouth.

"No, Shippou! Spit that out!"

Shippou spit the candy out of his mouth. "But you said…"

"We have to unwrap it first. Then you can eat it," said Kagome lifting the candy and untwisting the plastic wrapper. She opened it. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Kagome." Shippou took the candy from the wrapper and popped it into his mouth.

"Mroaw!" Kirara ran up to Kagome and Shippou.

"Kagome! You're back!" exclaimed Sango hurrying up after Kirara.

"Yeah. I just got back," said Kagome, "How was the shopping?"

"I've gotten everything we need."

"So are we ready to go?" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha…!" Kagome clenched her fists. She grabbed her backpack and threw it at the half-demon. "Carry that!"

Inuyasha caught the bag and watched as Kagome brought out her bicycle from behind Kaede's hut.

"Come on, Shippou. Into the basket. Let's go! We have jewel shards to find!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Kagome?" asked Sango, "Is something…"

"We'll talk about it later, Sango." Kagome blushed.

"Right. Later." Sango nodded.

"Okay. Now!" Kagome steadied the bicycle quickly before grabbing Sango's hand and dragging her inside Kaede's hut.

"What do you think that's about?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha sat down on the ground and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't care!"

Sango's scream echoes from inside the hut, "WHAT?"

"Sango? Kagome?" Miroku rushed into the hut. "Where's the demon?"

"Everything's fine, Miroku," said Sango blushing as she pushed Miroku out of the hut.

"Then why did you scream?" asked Miroku.

"Don't you worry about it," said Sango emerging from the hut with Kagome, "We're ready to go now."

"About time. There's been a rumor of a demon running amok in the mountains," said Inuyasha, "There might be a jewel shard."

"Well, let's go!" exclaimed Kagome grabbing her bicycle.

***

Kagome lifted the jewel shard from the pool of demon blood, and it turned white as her mystical powers cleansed it of evil. She placed the shard into the bottle around her neck. She shook the jar to look at all the shards within it. "Well, now we have another shard. It looks like we have maybe half of the crystal in all. We're almost there!"

Inuyasha sheathed the Tetsuaiga and shook like a dog. "Let's get out of here. There's a river nearby. I really want to get this demon blood off me!"

"Kirara!" Sango climbed upon the back of the large two-tailed cat demon, and Miroku sat down behind her.

Inuyasha ran off as Kagome got her bicycle and put Shippou in the basket.

When Kagome and the others reached the river, Inuyasha emerged from the water, soaking wet, but much cleaner. He shook again, and water flew everywhere.

"We should probably set up camp for the night," said Miroku, "Then we can continue to look for jewel shards in the morning."

"Shippou, will you take Kirara to get some firewood?" asked Kagome as Sango and Miroku climbed down.

Kirara changed size to become a small cat, more resembling a house cat in size.

"Sure, Kagome!" Shippou and Kirara ran off to gather sticks.

"I've brought some packaged lunches from home," said Kagome opening her bag to pull out enough bento boxes for everyone.

Shippou and Kirara returned shortly with some sticks so that Miroku could make a fire.

They all ate before lying down with some blankets from Kagome's oversized backpack and starting to fall asleep one by one.

Shippou snuggled up against Kagome in his sleep.

Kagome took a deep breath. She looked up at Inuyasha, sleeping in a tree. Then she closed her eyes and remembered dancing with Hojo. Her voice came out as a whisper as she started falling asleep, "_**There's no comfort in the truth.**_ I don't love Hojo. I don't think I ever can. I think I'm in love with Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears pricked up, and he opened his eyes to look down on Kagome. With a slight blush on his cheeks, he closed his eyes again and returned to sleep.

* * *

_Izayoi held Inuyasha close to her chest._

_"I thought he could be my friend, but he called me a useless puppy!"_

_"I know, Inuyasha, and I'm sorry that he wasn't the type of friend you need him to be," said Izayoi stroking the long white hair._

_"Mother… will my heart ever stop hurting?"_

_"Your heart will heal. One day, you will find friends who will love and appreciate you for everything that you are, Inuyasha…"_

_"It won't matter to them that I'm a half-demon or just a useless puppy?" asked Inuyasha hopefully._

_"No. It won't matter to them."_

_"I can't wait to find them!" exclaimed Inuyasha._

_**"Time can never mend the careless whisper of a good friend."

* * *

**_

"Let's go, everyone!" exclaimed Inuyasha, "After the jewel shards! _**Pain is all you'll find,**_ Naraku!"

Shippou yawned.

"You're certainly wide awake this morning, Inuyasha," said Miroku with a lecherous grin, "Did you have a good dream?"

"No!" Inuyasha blushed.

"Come on, Shippou. You can continue sleeping in the basket," said Kagome with a yawn of her own.


End file.
